Una Vida Aparte
by Pao Bloom
Summary: Tres barcos distintos, perseguidos por piratas zarpan en una isla lejana y tienen que convivir juntos.. inician una vida aparte.. R


**_Disclaimer : los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, hago esto solo por diversión._**

**_Sumario :Tres barcos distintos, perseguidos por piratas zarpanen una isla lejana y tienen que convivir juntos.. inician una vida aparte.._**

_**"Una Vida Aparte"**_

_**"Primer Capítulo : ¡Piratas!"**_

**Lily Evans era una chica sencilla que vivía con su mamá en una granja, juntas se mantenían a ellas y a los animales ya que desde chicas les encantaban estos. Eran una familia conformada por dos personas ya que el padre de Lily había muerto hace tres años, entonces los Evans decidieron seguir con la tradición familiar de la granja.**

**No era que no les quedaba familia por ninguna parte, ya que Lily tenía un primo llamado Alex, cuya madre era la hermana de la mamá de Lily.. y ellos si tenían mucho dinero vivían en su respectiva ciudad dentro de una lujosa mansión.**

**-"Mamá parece que Pili tiene garrapatas"**

**-"Rocialo con el spray que está en el botiquín color morado" - decía la mamá de Lily.**

**-"Hace un rato llamaron de la ciudad que quieren comprar los dos caballos negros que tenemos allá atrás, me dejaron un numero de telefono para que te comuniques con ellos.." **

**-"ok..! Em.. Lily llamó tu tía.."**

**-"Oh..¿qué quiere nuestro querido primo?" - dijo Lily sarcasticamente.**

**-"Lily, se que no te agrada mucho Alex pero creo que ahora mismo es el mejor momento para que venga a visitarnos ya que estamos llenos de trabajo creo que no nos vendría mal un poco de ayuda con todas estas cosas.."**

**-"Jaja, ¿estás segura de que Alex prefiere venir a ayudar con la granja que pasar todas sus vacaciones visitando almacenes?"**

**-"No creo que tenga la oportunidad de elegir Lils sus papas ya le compraron el boleto de avión y todo está planeado.. llegará mañana por la tarde"**

**Esa noche Lily arregló lo mejor que pudo la habitación en donde su primo se quedaría.. Al día siguiente, por la tarde se subieron al carro algo destartalado pero todavía andaba en dirección al Aeropuerto Local a esperar a Alex.**

**-"Mira allá esta parado espero que no lo hayamos hecho esperar mucho" - dijo la mamá de Lily llevando el carro hasta donde se hallaba un muchacho bastante guapo con cabellos rubios y unos lentes oscuros.**

**-"Hola Alex.." - dijo la mamá de Lily dando una plena sonrisa y patiando a Lily quien inmediatamente reacciono soltando un inaudible : -"Hola"**

**Alex abrió la puerta y hecho su maleta pesada en el carro y se sentó al lado de ella -"Hola a todos estas vacaciones van a ser fenomenales" - dijo sonriendo.**

**-"Si, seguro" - dijo Lily en una voz muy baja.**

**Después de algún tiempo llegaron a la granja y Lily reía para sus adentros mientras veía como Alex observaba todo..**

**-"Lily lleva a Alex a su habitación" - dijo la mamá de Lily estacionando el carro afuera de la vieja granja.**

**Lily llevó a Alex a donde estaba su habitación que el dia anterior había sido limpiada por ella misma.. -"Bueno aquí está, si quieres algo puedes ir a mi habitación que es esa de allá color verde segunda a la derecha y también puedes avisarle a mi mamá entonces mañana a las 6:00 a.m. pon tu despertador porque a esa hora empezamos los trabajos matutinos limpiar establos, rociar sprays, hacer comida para los animales, arar la tierra, entre otros..¿alguna duda?" - dijo Lily como si estuviera hablando sola, hablando rapidísimo.**

**Alex negó y Lily salió de una ves hacia la cocina para encontrarse con su madre. **

**-"Lily ya se que no te simpatiza por lo que te hizo de chica pero.."**

**-"Mamá ya sabes que no es por eso, solo que es un total ridic.."**

**-"Bueno está bien, pero por favor intenta de tratarlo mejor ya que es algo diferente para el este ambiente al que el está acostumbrado vamos a ver si poco a poco se va adaptando ya que estará aquí por dos semanas y media"**

**Lily le sonrió a su madre, y se fue directamente a su habitación.**

**---**

**TIC TIC TIC**

**Lily se levantó de una sola vió su reloj : 6:00 a.m. y se paró a irse a bañar de una ves, en media hora se encontro con su primo Alex desayunando.**

**-"¿Listo para los trabajos matutinos chicos?" - dijo la mamá de Lily sonriendole a los dos, ambos afirmaron : Alex con mucho sueño.**

**-"Bueno ya terminé vamos Alex te enseñaré lo que debes hacer hoy.." - dijo Lily sonriendo para sus adentros.**

**Se dirijieron a las porquerizas, ninguno sin pronunciar palabra.**

**-"Aquí estamos, ahora debemos darle alimento a los cerdos" **

**Después de un rato de duros trabajos , fueron a almorzar.**

**-"¿Te acostumbras Alex?Jaja, bueno les digo que me vinieron a vender unos boletos para que ambos fueran a un paseo de bote pensé que necesitarían unas vacaciones eh?" - dijo la mamá de Lily extendiendo su mano.**

**-"Mamá son para mañana.." - dijo Lily**

**-"Lo se. Es mejor que preparen sus maletas ya. Es que compré los boletos algo tarde"**

**Lily se fue a su habitación a preparar su bolsa algo molesta, ahora se tendría que aguantar a su primo en un bote. Jajaja, no podría escapar de el.**

**---**

**-"¿Llevan bloqueador solar?" - dijo la mamá de Lily**

**-"si, si, mamá no te preocupes estaremos bien. No nos pasará nada en un día" - dijo Lily.**

**Los tres subieron en el carro de la mamá de Lily que venía hablando en el camino, luego de unos 25 minutos mas o menos llegaron a un puerto del que salían muchos botes claro está que ninguno de gran tamaño. **

**-"Espero que les vaya bien y bueno los vendré a recoger a las 6:00 no?"**

**-"Vamos Lily" - dijo Alex dirijiendose a un bote color crema llamado "Queen of the Sea" de un tamaño normal con un muchacho de cabello chocolate oscuro limpiandolo.**

**-"Estamos buscando al Capitán Jack" **

**El muchacho comenzó a reír :-"Lo tienen enfrente, vamos.. suban"**

**Lily y Alex subieron al bote y se acomodaron entonces fue cuando el capitán arrancó los motores y zarparon hacia el mar que estaba bastante calmado entonces fue cuando Alex caminó hacia donde estaba Lily con la caña de pescar.**

**-"Lily! ¿has atrapado algo?"**

**-"Si" - dijo la pelirroja señalando la cubeta que tenía a su lado.**

**-"HAY ALGO ATRÁS"- Lily y Alex se voltiaron para ver que estaba hablando Jack y vieron un bote blanco reluciente que iba rapidisimo. **

**-"Me lo temía.. piratas" - dijo Jack, acelerando el motor de su bote directo hacia la isla más cercana que tenían.**

**-"¡Qué!, ¿qué?, ¡¡QUE ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO!!" - gritó Alex mirando a sus alrededores.**

**El bote se sacudió y vieron otro bote hacia su izquierda que contenía a tres chicos, dos pelinegros y otro de cabellos chocolates, inflando un bote. -"MIREN"- gritó Alex señalando en le isla a un muchacho y dos chicas escalando un árbol.**

**-"TODOS AL AGUA.." - gritó Jack cuando estuvieron algo cerca de la isla.**

_**-Continuará-**_


End file.
